


I'll keep you warm

by Jaamesbond



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Other, the old 'we must cuddle to stay warm' trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaamesbond/pseuds/Jaamesbond
Summary: Hux and Reader get stuck on the freezing planet Hoth and must stick together to survive





	I'll keep you warm

“General, it’s the resistance!” Captain Peavy shouted as blasters from their x-wings started attacking the cruiser.   
“The ship isn’t going to hold up with them berating us like this!”   
Hux pinched the bridge of his nose, he loathed defeat more than anything, but Peavey was right. The ship was taking tremendous damage and soon they’d be destroyed as well.   
You were terrified, this is not how you pictured your death to be, if Hux wasn’t going to do anything, confined in a small cruiser that was going to be obliterated.   
“General! If we don’t get out of this ship, we’ll all be doomed!” Peavey shouted once more, in a state of panic.  
“Alright!” Hux shouted. “Everyone to their escape pods, Now!”  
You followed your orders faster than any others that have been given in your life.   
But as they ejected yours and Hux’s pods were struck by debris from the rebels firing and both of you ran off course.   
You watched as Peavey was safely evacuated to a nearby star fighter, but you and Hux were too off course to be taken in by the tractor beam.   
The force from the gravitational pull from the nearby planet made you lose consciousness. 

Your pod crashed, and you soon came to again, gasping for air. You open the pod to feel a brisk of cold, a freezing wind.   
“Shit, that’s cold!” you said. Looking around you an endless white sea of snow. You were on hoth, the frozen planet.  
After a moment of taking in your surroundings you remembered something - Hux.  
He must have landed here as well, seeing that the both of you were going in the same direction after the debris had hit you.   
But he could be anywhere.  
You trudged through The snow, feeling like you were slowly freezing to death. With only your uniform to keep you warm, you were freezing. It wasn’t made for such harsh conditions, especially with white-out conditions like this. Your toes felt numb, Your boots weren’t warm either. You prayed to the maker you’d find Hux before you literally froze to death.   
You almost wanted to cry, feeling like this search was going nowhere. You hadn’t a single idea where Hux was and after over an hour there was still no sign of him.   
Finally, as you made it up a hill you could see a shiny sliver of an escape pod.   
“Hux!” You shouted, hoping he was still around. “General?”   
You trudged down the hill, exhausted. As you made your way down you could see a hint of red in the distance as well.   
It was definitely him.   
“Thank the maker I found you, General!” You said as You approached him.   
He was taken aback by you a bit.   
“Wait, it’s just you?”  
“Yeah it’s just me, what were you expecting?”   
“Well I expected the rescue team to find me, not you.” He huffed.   
You noticed he was shivering, but at least he had his greatcoat on.   
“I’m your rescue team this time, General” you told him. “Come on, we need to find shelter. This place on was old rebel outpost. There’s gotta be shelter somewhere.” You say.

**Author's Note:**

> A work in progress, may edit it later. Let me know what you think!


End file.
